


Surprise in the Showers

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: 15 is the norm age for kids to know about sex and drugs according to my high school so, F/M, Kids just being kids, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a botched baseball game, Lucas retreats to the locker rooms, where he is comforted by his best friend Ness. While in the showers, Lucas tells his friend about the reason for his distress.





	Surprise in the Showers

**Note:** There is some minor sex between Lucas and an older woman (as a flashback/memory). I guess that's rape towards Lucas? Just fair warning there but wasn't sure.

I am also orphaning the work because this is my first sex fic for Nesscas and I don't think I like how it turned out myself, but I hope you like it still!

 

“Dude, are you alright?”

Lucas wiped away the sweat blinding his vision and popped his eyes open, looking towards the ground.  
  
“Mmhm,” Lucas grunted.  
  
“It’s okay, you know. It’s not like anyone was _super_ disappointed or anything.”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“I mean, sure, we lost like the most important game of the season but, it’s not like anyone really blames you, y’know?”  
  
“Ness?” Lucas finally turned to meet the eyes of the boy sitting beside him.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You’re my best friend, but you are _absolutely_ the worst at trying to cheer people up.”  
  
Ness put an arm around Lucas’s shoulders as he gave a small chuckle.  
  
Despite his miserable state, Lucas couldn’t help but smile. His best friend Ness might not be the world’s most sensitive wordsmith, but the boy was undoubtedly the most caring person that he’d ever known. It was Ness who knew that Lucas had stormed off to the locker rooms before the game had even finished, and it Ness who had approached Lucas, and instead of berating him, had sat beside him, and allowed him a few minutes of solemn silence before attempting a quiet conversation. Lucas was immeasurably grateful that Ness came for him, even though he never wanted anyone to. Silence was Lucas’s word of gratitude, and silence in turn was Ness’s gesture of welcome. This was strong proof that they shared a very solid friendship.

  
Ness had been Lucas’s best friend for so long that he’d forgotten how they had even met. And while 15-year old teens were not especially known for their emotional coping techniques, he knew sitting beside to Lucas was still a reassuring option because he knew that misery was not an illness so easily cured. Sadness couldn’t be so easily dispelled with words alone; he had to show action as well.  
  
A child’s sadness was no different from anyone else’s. When Lucas had accidentally broken an antique vase that his parents had scolded him for, Ness had sat with him. When Lucass beloved pet dog Boney had encountered a near-fatal accident brought about by a speeding car, Ness had sat with him. Today was no different: Ness was sitting beside Lucas, willing his presence to say everything that his 15-year-old mind didn’t have the words for. It was this gesture that Lucas liked best in the boy that he dearly considered his best friend.  
  
A few minutes later, the sound of approaching footsteps filled the locker room. The rest of the team had come shuffling in, the other boys sporting equally miserable looks. Most of them ignored Lucas and Ness, and headed straight for the showers, while some of Lucas’s friendlier teammates approached the two on the bench to offer a few sympathetic words.  
  
“Lucas, don’t sweat it. We’ll get another chance next time.”  
  
“That’s right, we all have our bad days, dude. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“I still think you did great out there!”  
  
A few minutes later, the team’s coach came in along with the last of the boys. He approached the bench where Lucas and Ness were sitting with what could best be described as an impassive face.  
  
“I’ll be honest, Lucas. You’re one of our best batters, but I could see your lack of concentration today, and I’ll admit that I was disappointed,” said the coach. His tone was stern, yet the boys sensed no anger. Lucas was internally grateful that the coach was kind enough to withhold the true extent of his disappointment.  
  
“So what happened out there today, Lucas?” the older man asked.  
  
“I… I guess my head just wasn’t in the game, Coach… “  
  
“Is anyone on the team maybe… giving you a hard time?”

  
“No sir,” Lucas answered, still staring at his feet.  
  
“Well, alright. You boys better hit the showers. Most of the teams already headed home; you should too,” said the coach. He then gave both boys a smile before walking away. As coach retreated outside, Lucas could have sworn he heard the older man sigh.  
  
“So you wanna shower now?” Ness asked.  
  
“…I kinda like sitting on this bench,” Lucas said, still a little dejected.  
  
“Well I don’t. And, it’s getting late. You coming or what?” Ness stood and offered Lucas his hand.  
  
“Fine…”  Lucas relented. He took his best friend’s hand, feeling the tug and using it to make himself stand up. There was something oddly comforting in the warmth he felt from Ness’s hand. While they both stripped down, Ness went on about an animated commentary of the games highlights as the other towel-clad boys filed past them.  
  
“That kid from the other team—Ryan, I think—he definitely can’t run. I mean, who trips while running bases?” Ness said as he and Lucas walked over to the showers.  
  
“Don’t be so mean, Ness. Maybe he just tripped on his laces or something,” Lucas replied.  
  
“Nuh-uh. He didn’t just trip: he was practically rolling around in the dirt! I mean, seriously? _Seriously?”_ Ness continued as he expressed his incredulity with a funny face.  
  
Lucas couldn’t help but laugh and join in his friend’s enthusiasm. Slowly but surely his misery ebbed away, as Ness’s usual giddiness punctuated his humorous overblown observations about the opposing team’s members. Ness was just being himself: funny and cheerful enough to make anyone forget any feelings of sadness. Lucas reminded himself to thank Ness later. He also wished that he could apologize to the Ryan—the boy on the other team, if that was his name. Though his fall had looked like it really hurt, it was an excellent topic of conversation. And anyway, it really was funny.  
  
Ness didn’t let up on his tirade against the other team even as he and Lucas started rinsing themselves off next to each other in the showers. He stopped occasionally when the water would get into his mouth or up his nose, but otherwise maintained a lively conversation with his friend.  
  
“Dude, don’t ever borrow soap from PJ,” Ness stated next.  
  
“Why’s that?” Lucas asked, looking at Ness as he washed the lather off his crotch.  
  
“One time I saw him use the whole bar to soap his crack, like he literally wiped the bar inside!” Ness explained in a hushed tone. He looked furtively to the side to make sure that the boy named PJ wasn’t there.  
  
“Eugh, _gross_!” Lucas groaned. Just as his comment ended, Ness had faked wiping soap on Lucas’s face, and the blond playfully slapped his shoulder in response.  
  
Both boys spent a moment in a fit of giggles, some of which Ness spent choking partly from the giggling and partly from yet another accidental mouthful of shower water. Lucas imagined that the other boys in the shower were probably looking at them a little strangely, perhaps confused at what the two of them were laughing about. But Lucas didn’t care, really. At that moment, his world was with Ness, and everything felt right.  
  
Lucas looked all around the shower, noting that there were only three other boys remaining aside from Ness and himself. Maybe, he thought, he could tell Ness about why he wasn't doing as well out in the field--about what troubled his mind for a while... about  _it_.  
  
“Lucas, I can tell. There’s something you want to talk about, isn’t there?” Ness asked after a brief pause. “You keep looking around like you’re wondering if anyone’s listening. And you were also holding back on Coach earlier.”  
  
“Am I that obvious?” Lucas replied.  
  
“To me you are. That’s how best friends work.”  
  
“Says who?”  
  
“Says your best friend,” Ness said as he tried giving Lucas a smug look. He only managed to blink water into his eye, though, and ended up swearing under his breath while Lucas laughed at him again.  
  
“Okay, okay. Yeah, I do have something _really_ big that I need to tell you,” Lucas whispered, too softly to be overheard above the noise of the shower spray. “But _just_ you, after everybody else is gone.”  
  
“I’m almost done showering, though,” Ness pointed out. “Can’t it wait till after we both get out?”  
  
“Not… really. Just pretend to shampoo your hair again.”  
  
One by one, the three other boys left, leaving Lucas and Ness finally alone with the water still running over their naked bodies. Lucas rinsed his blond hair for what felt like the fiftieth time, and after making sure no one was immediately around them, he turned to face Ness  
  
“You remember when I told you that my dad sometimes brings his girlfriend to our place on the weekends?”  
  
“Yeah…?”

“That’s right.”  
  
Okay, so what about her? Ness asked.  
  
Well, she… my dad brought her last weekend…and she… well…”  Lucas continued trailing off, as if the memory was too embarrassing to put into words.  
  
“Dude, what are you getting at?”  
  
Well, I think there’s something wrong with my body,” Lucas admitted with a sigh.  
  
“Okay... so why don’t you see a doctor, then?  
  
“No!” Lucas exclaimed.  
  
“Why not? And what’s your dad’s girlfriend got to do with it?  
  
Because she said… well… I think my dick is broken!” Embarrassed by his reluctant admission, Lucass eyes glanced away from his best friend, choosing instead to focus on an unremarkable spot on the tiled floor.  
  
“Your dick… is broken…?” Ness repeated, barely managing to contain his laughter.  
  
“Don’t laugh!” Lucas complained, obviously unhappy with his friend’s reaction.  
  
“Okay, okay. But can you back up and start from the beginning? I don’t really get you. I mean, your dick looks just fine to me,” Ness replied with a nod at Lucas’s unveiled crotch.  
  
“Well, my dad came home and he had her with him. She was really drunk, so he took her to his room and told me to look after her while he went out to buy aspirin.” Lucas was looking off into the distance as he told his tale. With his back to the wall, he slowly slid down to a sitting position on the floor with his knees out in front of him. Ness did the same beside him, but unlike Lucas, he was sitting with his legs spread wide open. The shower was still running above them, and the sound of rushing water and the biting chill of the bare tiles made for a pensive atmosphere.  
  
“So,” Lucas continued, “while my dad was gone, I took a glass of water to her. And when I asked her if she wanted anything else, she said that she wanted me to hold the glass while she drank it.”  
  
“Uh-huh. And then what?”  
  
“She finished drinking it, and then looked at me kinda funny. She said I looked a lot like my dad, which sounded weird to me, but then she…”  
  
 ˜Then…? Then _what_?” Ness asked impatiently.  
  
“She… well… it’s kind of embarrassing... “  
  
“Hey, nothing should be too embarrassing for _me_ to hear, right?” Ness assured his friend while giving him a friendly nudge on the shoulder. His grin also made it quite apparent that he _really_ didn’t want to miss out on hearing about whatever came next.  
  
Lucas showed off a sheepish smile, and then hesitantly continued. “Well, she told me to come closer, so I did. Then she said she wanted to know if I... _tasted_ like my dad. So, she leaned on me and-”  
  
“No _way_!” Ness exclaimed excitedly. “You mean she-?”  
  
“Yeah… she kissed me. Right on the lips.” Lucas confirmed as he pouted his own lips in a mock attempt to look like he was kissing something.  
  
Ness seemed quite awe-struck at what hed just heard. Without even pausing to think, he raised his finger and touched Lucas’s lips. “Seriously... right there, huh?”  
  
“Yeah,” Lucas replied with another shy smile. He didn’t seem to mind at all that Ness had touched his lips.  
  
“So... what was it like?”  
  
“…Weird. Wet. Disgusting, really. I mean, she tasted like beer. And she kept moving her tongue around inside my mouth. It felt really... weird... kinda like jello, but alive and wiggling around...” Lucas grimaced as he thought back to it.  
  
“But, dude, how could you _not like it_? You got full-on kissed by an _older girl_!” Ness blurted out, his eyes glazing over with boyish awe and wonder.  
  
Lucas wrinkled up his nose in disagreement. “Hey, why should kissing an older girl feel good? I didn’t ask for it. It felt disgusting having her tongue in my mouth. I almost puked, even.”  
  
“Well, everybody says it feels good... I mean... I dunno…” Ness replied awkwardly as he scratched his wet scalp. “Sorry. I didn’t think you’d feel so bad about it.”  
  
“That’s not all,” Lucas continued. “She put her hand on my shorts and felt me... down there.” His frown was accompanied by a quick downward gesture.  
  
“Whoa... she actually _grabbed your dick_?” Ness asked in a throaty whisper.  
  
“Yeah,” Lucas confirmed with a nod. “She said it wasn’t hard, and seemed kinda disappointed about that. She said that it was supposed to be hard after a kiss, and if it wasn’t, it must mean that my dicks broken...”  
  
“Well, they say it’s also supposed to be a great thing if a girl grabs you there...” Ness began, though some of his earlier enthusiasm was being replaced by doubt.  
  
“I don’t know who keeps telling you stuff like that, Ness. Why would it be great?”  
  
“Well...”  Ness couldn’t think of any reply other than ‘ _That’s what they say’_ , so he finally just shrugged instead.  
  
“I was scared, okay?” Lucas finally admitted. “I thought she was gonna squeeze it, maybe hard enough to hurt!”  
  
“I don’t think she’d do that... would she? I mean, you’re her boyfriend’s son,” Ness replied, again with uncertainty. He gently held his own dick between his fingers, and shuddered at the thought of anyone trying to squeeze his _too_ hard.  
  
“That’s not _all_ that she did, though.”  
  
“What else?”  
  
“She took my shorts off and-”  
  
”Whoa, what?!“  
  
”-and then she pushed me over the bed and... and said she had to make _sure_ that it wasn’t broken... and then she put it in her mouth!” Lucas finished, not even daring to look at Ness’s face.  
  
“Bullshit!” Ness responded involuntarily... but not entirely in disbelief.  
  
“I’m not lying!” Lucas insisted, giving Ness a hurt look.  
  
“Sorry! It’s just that... _holy crap_! Why would she do that? And what did it feel like?” Ness replied, still beside himself with astonishment.  
  
“Well, a little like kissing, kinda… but with my dick instead of my mouth,” Lucas explained as he tried to remember all of the details. “It got really wet and slippery, and her tongue was licking it all over inside her mouth. I was a little scared that she might bite it--not like _off_ , but hard enough to hurt. But even so, it wasn’t as disgusting as kissing. At least I couldn’t smell the beer on her.” Then his face clouded again when he added: “But I still didnt get hard, so she said it’s definitely broken…“  
  
“From the sound of it, she might have been trying to sex you up,” Ness suggested.  
  
“What’s… that mean?”  
  
“You know... _sex_!” Ness whispered loudly. He bat his eyes twice left and right to make sure they were absolutely alone, then turned back to the blond. “Come on, Lucas, you _really_ don’t know? It’ when you get naked and hug and stuff, and it’s supposed to feel good!”  
  
“I knew that!” Lucas retorted. He hoped that the running water on his face probably hid the growing redness of his cheeks.  
  
“Anyway, if you didn’t like it, you should have told someone,” Ness concluded, trying to sound as authoritative about the matter as the lectures about it that every kid hears.  
  
“Exactly! That’s why I’m telling _you_! _You’re_ the only one I can tell it to!”  
  
“Why just me?”  
  
“Because… _how am I supposed to tell anyone else that my dick is broken_?” Lucas blurted out in frustration.  
  
“So wait, you believe her?” Ness asked, his face shifting to a more serious expression.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I? I mean, she’s like 25, so she knows what she’s talking about. And I know what she means about getting hard.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Ness replied with a raised brow.  
  
“I saw my brother Claus getting himself hard one time. He thought I was already asleep, but I saw him one night when he was doing something under the covers. When he got up, I saw his dick, and it was a _lot_ bigger and harder than mine’s ever gotten. How about yours? Has it ever gotten hard enough to stick straight out?”  
  
“Well, a couple of times I guess...”  Ness replied, sounding a bit confused. “I didn’t think it was a big deal, though.”  
  
“See? My dick is broken!” Lucas declared morosely. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, letting the shower water cascade directly onto his face.  
  
“Lucas, stop being so dumb. Your dad’s girlfriend is just talking a load of bull!” Ness insisted defiantly.  
  
“How come you’re so sure?”  
  
“In the first place, why do you even believe her so much?”  
  
“Well, I-”  
  
“She hasn’t got a dick, does she? Ness asked pointedly. Then he stood up and grabbed his own dick between his fingers, wiggling it at Lucas for emphasis. Lucas couldn’t help but smirk and chuckle at the sight.  
  
“No, I guess not,” Lucas agreed.  
  
“Boys know way more about dicks than girls do. And I’m telling you that yours _isn’t_ broken.” Ness sounded quite adamant, and his confidence was slowly affecting Lucas.  
  
“But why won’t _mine_ get hard like that, then?”  
  
“Probably… because you never _needed_ it to!” Ness was smiling now. He knew that he was winning his friend over.  
  
“But wait, if my dad’s girlfriend says that my dad gets hard when she does those things to him like she did to me, then my dick is supposed to get hard too!”  
  
“Ugh, you seriously need to shut up about what your _dad’s girlfriend_ says!” Ness groaned. You can be so whiny sometimes, y’know?”

  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. But... if I could just get my own dick hard, then I’d know that I’m all right! That’s all I need!” Lucas stood up, and then faced Ness. He was suddenly sporting a shy, hopeful smile. “Ness...?”  
  
“Yeah, bud?”  
  
“We’re best friends, right?”  
  
“Of course we are!”  
  
“Then is it okay if you help me?” Lucas asked, his determination mounting. “Just help me get hard. I figure that since you’ve done it before, you can tell me what to do.”  
  
“Well...”  Ness’s own bravado had vanished. All this talk of dicks and hard-ons had really been getting him flustered, and Lucas’s request was starting to make him feel quite awkward. “I’d love to help you... but, uh... it’s not like I’m an expert on it or anything. Actually, I just get hard at random. It comes, and then it goes.”  
  
“Then maybe we could do it like my dad’s girlfriend tried to do?” Lucas persisted with renewed enthusiasm. “That way, if I did get hard, we could be _sure_ that she’s lying! “  
  
“Dude! Are you asking me to kiss you and put your dick in my mouth?” Ness asked incredulously, sounding a lot more offended at the idea than he had actually meant to.  
  
“I... you’re right, that’s stupid. I’m sorry! That was _so_ stupid. What am I even saying?” Lucas dejectedly leaned back on the wall, completely avoiding any eye contact with Ness. He realized with sudden despair that he had just asked the impossible of his best friend. Earlier, his only concern had been his supposed penile disability, but now he was even more worried about the possibility that he had jeopardized his friendship with Ness.  
  
Suddenly, Lucas felt Ness’s hands on his shoulders, and also noticed that their faces were only inches apart. Ness was looking to the side, too, as if too embarrassed to meet Lucas’s gaze. He huffed in quickly and settled on a gentle tone. “If I do that for you... will it make you feel better?”  
  
“Well... yeah, I mean... is it really okay?” Lucas’s eyes met Ness’s, and each could tell that the other boy was just as nervous about what was happening. Lucas’s thinking was that if Ness had been truly dead-set against the idea, he would have flat-out rejected it… but instead, his friend was now even _offering_ to do it.  
  
He didn’t want to make Ness do anything he didn’t want to, but if Ness _wanted_ to in the first place... and Lucas really was genuinely concerned about his dicks health...  
  
“You’ll owe me big-time for this,” Ness added as he flashed Lucas a sly smile.  
  
“Sure, anything!” Lucas replied, with eager puppy-dog eyes.  
  
“You’ll let me borrow _Fallout 4_?”  
  
“Sure, no problem!”  
  
And _Metal Gear_! And… _Battlefield_!  
  
“Okay!”  
  
“For… five _months_!” Ness added, putting extra emphasis on his last word.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Lucas agreed readily, despite his feeling that five months seemed maybe a bit excessive for just borrowing a few games.  
  
The two of them exchanged looks once again, with Ness looking more and more as if he’d made up his mind. In a good way, Lucas noted.  
  
“All right…”  Ness sighed while stroking his chin, as he’d often do while pretending to think intently about anything. “How do we do this?”  
  
“Well, I guess we kiss first...” Lucas replied, looking off to the side again. He was blushing harder than he ever had in his whole life.  
  
“Okay, here I go.” Ness then leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of Lucas’s head, as if to hold it in place.  
  
Lucas placed his hands on Ness’s own. His entire body was starting to feel warm, even as the shower water kept their bodies soaked. Ness was slowly inching his face forward, his eyes closed and his lips puckered in an almost-comical fashion. As the moment of contact drew ever-closer, Lucas found himself suddenly starting to panic. Did he really want this? Did he really want to _kiss Ness_? What if Ness spit in his mouth? What if he sneezed just before contact? What if Ness decided it was gross in the end?  
  
Before he could think of any other questions, he felt the warm and gentle touch of Ness’s lips on his own.  
  
The feeling of someone else’s lips on your own is a strange sensation indeed, Lucas thought. Ness’s lips felt so soft and fragile--quite different from the texture of the skin he’d find anywhere else on his body. They stood there, unmoving, as their lips connected, both uncertain of what to do next. Ness still had his eyes shut, but Lucas’s were wide and alert, soaking in the view in front of him--the face of his best friend, closer to his own than he’d ever imagined. Lucas started to feel a strange new sensation in the pit of his stomach. It was like what he had felt when he was nervous--like when a teacher called him to recite, but he had no idea what to answer--except that this new feeling was a lot more intense. He felt tingly in places that he’d never thought would ever feel that way, including the tips of his ears, the upper regions of his back, the back of his neck... and strangest of all, the inside of his butt and the entirety of his dick.  
  
Lucas could only describe it as a feeling that was both good and quite bewildering at the same time. It was a feeling that he wanted to hold on for dear life--his need for it was so much that he dreaded ever losing it. He wanted to keep on looking at Ness’s face--his friend’s eyes were lazily closed, his lips so intently focused, and his cheeks so rounded and contracted as Ness moved his lips around. The longer that their kiss went on, the more Lucas felt that strange feeling. It was now coursing through his entire body, the intoxicating sensation heightening all his senses and making him aware of every subtle movement, every terse heartbeat, and every bead of water pelting their entangled bodies.  
  
A moment later, Ness broke off and opened his eyes. Without waiting for Lucas’s reply, he looked down to observe Lucas’s still-flaccid dick and nonchalantly blurted. “Still not hard, huh?”  
  
“…No, I guess not,” Lucas admitted with apparent disappointment.  
  
“So... what did that feel like? Was it gross?”  
  
“No, not at all!” Lucas hastily replied. “It felt… warm and soft, and it’s like my whole body just wanted to stay like that... “  
  
“Well, that’s good, right?” Ness asked with a genuine grin.  
  
“Yeah... really good... “  
  
“You’re still not hard, though, so let’s do it some more. There’s still the tongue thing. C’mere,” Ness instructed as he planted his hands onto Lucas’s shoulders.  
  
Lucas’s faint whimper and sigh might have been an attempt at a non-verbal protest, but Ness’s lips swooped down and met his in an instant, dampening the sound into something more akin to a moan. It vibrated lightly through both boys now-connected lips, causing Ness to squint and his cheeks to quiver, as if he was stifling a giggle.

  
With barely a pause, Lucas felt something moving past the smooth surface of his lips, and into his mouth. Ness’s tongue was inside him, and he didn’t know how to react. After clumsily licking Lucas’s teeth initially, Ness’s tongue had then found Lucas’s, and lightly probed it in seeming curiosity. Lucas then moved his tongue to reciprocate, almost reflexively. And when their tongues made contact, what felt like an electric shock ran through Lucas’s entire body. Both he and Ness broke the kiss at the same time--it seemed like his friend had felt the very same thing.  
  
“What... what was that...?” Ness asked as he brushed his lips with his fingers. He looked at Lucas with his mouth open in an awestruck half-smile, the incredulity all but written on his face.  
  
“You felt it too? That feeling?” Lucas asked. After seeing Ness slowly nod, he continued, “That’s the same feeling that I had when that woman kissed me. Back then, it was just gross… but this time though, it’s different--not gross at all! I don’t really know how to describe it but... it’s different. Its... uh...  
  
“Dude... I think your dick knows what you mean,” Ness said with an answering smile. He was pointing at Lucas’s crotch, which, though previously droopy and uninterested, was now ever-so-slightly raised. Not enough to be considered even semi-erect, but in a noticeably different stance than before.  
  
“Oh my gosh... I think it’s actually working!” Lucas declared in an almost-cheer. He held his shaft between two fingers and studied it intently. He definitely did feel a tingle down there whenever he brushed his tongue against Ness’s. Along with a similar sensation on his nipples... speaking of which, he’d never seen them stick out the way that they were right then.  
  
“Awesome!” Ness crowed triumphantly as he pumped a fist into the air. “Then if we just do it some more, you’ll _definitely_ get hard!” With that, he leaned over to Lucas again, and unlike the last time when he’d settled for just placing his hands onto Lucas’s shoulders, Ness draped his arms over Lucas’s neck. He was literally wrapping his best friend into a hug. Unlike all of the other times that he had hugged Lucas, though, Ness leaned in, met the expectant lips of his best friend, and plunged his tongue back into Lucas’s warm mouth.  
  
Both 15-year-olds were being bombarded by the new sensations that they were giving each other. The electric current running through their bodies only intensified as they continued brushing their tongues together, eventually getting accustomed to the feeling enough for them to seemingly wrestle inside their mouths. At certain moments, the feeling would get especially intense and one of them would involuntarily moan, the vibrations serving to enhance the pleasure that they were now experiencing.  
  
Ness didn’t have time to truly admit it, but he was thoroughly enjoying what he was feeling. He accidentally brushed his crotch against Lucas, and after that, both boys began instinctively grinding their bodies against one another as they continued their tongue-frenzied embrace.  
  
Soon, Lucas began feeling an extremely urgent sensation in his dick. At the same time, he felt its firmness--its heat and its desire to rub up against even more of Ness’s body. He was already hard, but he didn’t dare interrupt the kiss that was pleasuring his very being just to say what was already obvious. He desperately rubbed the flared tip across Ness’s skin as it brushed against a similarly-rigid tube of flesh. He looked down for a split-second to see--for the very first time--the full extent of his best friends stiff and throbbing penis. It looked nearly identical to his, no longer than his index finger, and as thick around as a nickel, though he was modest enough to admit that perhaps his friend was just a little bit bigger in length. He looked up at Ness and met the other boy’s eyes. Their looks said everything that their mouths were far too busy to say: _I know that you’re hard. Don’t stop. Keep rubbing. Keep licking. Do it again._  
  
Lucas lost all track of time after that point, so he didn’t even know how long they’d been kissing. All he knew was that the sensation suddenly stopped, leaving an agonizing void where the pleasure used to be. He saw Ness lean back against the wall and let his head slump forward, exhausted and breathless but still smiling contentedly. The other boy’s dick was still twitching angrily, begging for attention, but it seemed like his legs were too worn-out. Lucas let a tired laugh escape his mouth. He was also out of breath, but was too caught up in the moment to even notice.  
  
“That... that’s definitely hard,” Ness said with a goofy grin in-between raspy breaths. He let the grin linger on his face as Lucas beamed a wide smile in reply.  
  
“Ness, that felt good... _really good_ ,” Lucas stated, smiling. “I get it now. When it feels that good, _that’s_ when its supposed to get hard!” He announced this happily, pulling down on his impossibly-hard dick and making it slap back against his body after he released it.  
  
“It sure looks that way. If I’d known that messing with our dicks felt _that_ good, we would’ve been doing it every day!” Ness replied with a giggle. “And now we know for _sure_ that your dicks not _really_ broken.“  
  
Lucas stepped closer to Ness, who was now seated on the floor with his back to the tiled wall, and thrust his crotch at him playfully, aiming his dick so that it was pointing straight at Ness’s face. He only intended for Ness to just stare along with him to celebrate the joy of their discovery, but then Ness suddenly grabbed the hard dick in front of him, much to the surprise of its owner.  
  
“Ness! What’re you--?!”  
  
“One more thing that we haven’t tried yet, right?” Ness asked with a grin, with his tone turning rather seductive despite his childishly high-pitched voice. He tugged Lucas’s dick closer, until it was practically next to his mouth. “We need to make _absolutely_ sure that your dick is perfectly fine…”  Then he looked up at Lucas one last time before putting roughly half the length of his best friend’s dick into his mouth.  
  
_“_ Ness, I--!”  
  
Ness greedily sucked on the small member into his mouth, engulfing it completely. Lucas felt his friend’s lips touch the smooth skin surrounding the base of his now-crazed erection, and felt even more vividly the hyperactive tongue that was feverishly licking away at his extra-sensitive glans. It seemed as though Ness was copying what he’d done during their kiss, but this time applying it to his pleasure-hungry dick.  
  
It was all that Lucas could do to keep standing during Ness’s oral assault. He placed both hands on the wall just to steady himself as Ness bobbed his head rhythmically on his most precious appendage. He didn’t even mind the few times that Ness’s teeth accidentally scraped his tip—in fact, the temporary pain was easily replaced with pleasure the instant that Ness regained his tempo.  
  
“Uhhh... ahh…!” Lucas’s words had completely devolved into grunts and moans of pleasure as the sensation overwhelmed him. Never before in his young life had he even imagined anything like this amazingly delightful feeling. It was simply unearthly--totally beyond this world—like he was in heaven. He felt like he could fly off into space and never come down... as if he could strike the planets themselves with his batting skills and make a home run around the galaxy. The infinite was within his grasp and within his reckoning as long as Ness kept sucking his dick--as long as his loving, surprisingly cute, and most eager best friend sent him to new heights of euphoria.  
  
_“Aaa_!” Lucas moaned throatily as he hit an entirely new plane of bliss. Ness had increased the pressure of his suction, squeezing almost all of Lucas’s delighted shaft inside is mouth and enveloping it in a warm, moist wall of soft flesh. Ness then bobbed his head, revealing that the combined motion of his mouth and tongue enabled an infinitely more pleasurable method of jerking Lucas’s throbbing dick.  
  
After only a few seconds of this, Lucas reached his sexual plateau. He felt as if he had reached the peak of a majestic mountain, and then jumped off, reveling in the rush of the sudden fall. All of the planets that he’d hit with his stellar bat coalesced and exploded in a spectacular supernova a dozen times over. The agonizingly sweet and infinitely intense feeling pulsed through his dick with each spastic throb, hitting the roof of Ness’s mouth multiple times. Lucas had achieved his first-ever orgasm, and it was more splendid and overwhelming than anything he had ever experienced before.  
  
When Ness felt Lucas’s dick throbbing even more powerfully than it had earlier, he instinctively stopped sucking. He let his friend just bask in the feeling, even though Ness himself had yet to experience it first-hand.  
  
After several minutes of just standing still with his hands to the wall, Lucas backed away slowly. Ness tightened his lips around Lucas’s penis as if refusing to let go of it, until it finally came out with a resounding _pop_. Ness then began urgently fisting his own still-erect member, thinking that the fantastic sensation that Lucas must have felt would happen to him as well if he only stimulated himself hard enough. Soon after that, Ness felt his friend sag to the floor beside him, leaning on his shoulder for support. There was no doubting the fact that Lucas was physically drained, judging from how he now seemed so spaced out.  
  
“That sure was something, huh?” Ness asked while gazing over at Lucas.  
  
“Nguhh...” Lucas groaned out, fazed with pleasure and with an obligation to quickly answer his friend.  
  
“Well, now that we know your dicks working, I guess that means I practically own your games for half a year, right?” Ness laughed, the playful teasing evident in his tone. And all the while that he was speaking, his hand was still busily pumping up and down on his dick.  
  
“No fair...”  Lucas groaned softly, his strength still too depleted to be any more coherent.  
  
“Well, if you want, we can have a new deal.” Lucas tilted his head back as he met Ness’s gaze, who stared back at him with a cunning grin. “Instead of letting me borrow your games... just suck _my_ dick instead,” Ness offered, a grin forming on his lips.  
  
Lucas smiled wide as he replied, “Deal!” He quickly crawled back a few movements, bent down and took in his best friend’s impatient boyhood.  
  
Ness sighed contentedly as he began to feel his own bout of sexual bliss. Without missing a beat, he added, “Every day, for an entire year.”  
  
Even through the noise of the still-running shower, Lucas’s concerned reply was very audible. “What?”  
  
But as the next few minutes were replaced with wet slurps and boyish moans, it became clear to Lucas that he didn’t really mind. And as he sucked his best friend off, a single thought dominated everything else:  
  
He was absolutely glad that his dick wasn’t broken after all.


End file.
